


Unprompted Confessions

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, But in the end it works out okay, Canon-Typical Violence, Come to the darkside we have cookies and Light, Corruption, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't repost, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Established Ryuk/Light, Flash Fry Lawlight, Fluff and Angst, Help my porn got plot in it, Human Disaster L Lawliet, Human Disaster Yagami Light, Human/Monster Romance, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Instead of slowburn, L Has A Bad Time, Love is for mortals and fools, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Public Speaking, Rule 36 of the death note not valid, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shinigami/Human Relationships, Terrible decisions are made, Threesome - M/M/M, do not copy to another site, enemies to friends to lovers speedrun, imagine your ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: L is having a bad day. Truthfully L has been having a bad past five years. Then, thanks to an awkward elevator ride he gets lucky. Though what kind of luck it is is thoroughly up for debate...
Relationships: L/Ryuk/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Probably unnecessary background for this au: 1. instead of dropping the note like in canon, Ryuk was all like "I want that one" and introduced himself to Light. So Light knew what the notebook was from the beginning. Though at first he's reluctant to use it, Light still ultimately ends up using it as Kira but exercises far more caution than in canon and doesn't go on a murder binge in the first week.  
> 2\. Because Kira's m.o. is different than canon he hasn't really come to the attention of INTERPOL and L is having trouble convincing the police departments of the world that Kira is anything more than a crazy conspiracy theory. Because L doesn't waste more time playing the political games with the bureaucrats his standing has fallen (also the higher-ups are assholes).

"I'm sorry, Ryuk. I know these conferences are long and boring. But if you behave, there's a significant reward in it for you," Light smirked, "And I mean more than just apples--"

**"Oh, I'll behave, Light-o, I promise,"** Ryuk assured, quickly. Shark-toothed grin widening in anticipation of whatever rewards Light had in mind.

Light was too good for him, really, but Ryuk could never bring himself to regret it--when he'd gifted this human with his spare notebook all those years ago he _knew_ he'd chosen correctly... 

Light grinned up at his partner. "Oh, I know you will... you're a dear," he said it so sweetly that Ryuk once again let it slide that he'd called him a prey animal... 

Light chuckled, knowing what he was probably thinking given they'd entertained much the same banter many times before. They shared a grin, that they both found sweet but would probably have been the stuff of nightmares to an outsider but that didn't matter. In that moment no one else mattered. Ryuk was a God and through the power of the notebook he would make him one too. They didn't have to answer to anyone, as long as they didn't get caught... they both ignored the elevator doors dinging open behind them. "...I love you." 

If Ryuk had to breathe he was sure his breath would have caught then, at the look in his human's eye. 

If only...

If only they didn't have to worry about this boring ass meeting. If only there wouldn't be consequences for Light if he ravished him right here in this elevator...

***

"I..." L turned to regard the suave, handsome man standing next to him.

Was he talking to him?

He had to be. They were alone in the elevator. There was no one else there.

Well the man was certainly good-looking and L wished he could pull off wearing a suit like that.

Hell, INTERPOL might even _listen_ to him then.

He just... he looked very well put-together.

(Who was he kidding? He was _beautiful..._ )

Well if he was talking to him... L didn't want to be rude. 

"I, uh... I love you too."

***

Light was abruptly reminded that other people existed and snapped his mask of sanity and normalcy back firmly into place. 

_What the hell...?_

**"Well... this is awkward."**

***

The man gave him a funny look and tapped his bluetooth headset.

L did not embarrass easily, but upon realizing his error, he could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body out of humiliation. 

It was the high stress, he told himself, that was the only reason he'd made such a stupid mistake. 

But still it was no excuse. He was better than that. He had to be. L could feel it--this was his last shot to convince INTERPOL to listen to his theories and to take the threat of Kira seriously.

It had been five years since L first began tracking the suspicious deaths; but the occurences were so subtle and spaced out that no one had been convinced it was anything more than mere coincidence. 

_Oh no..._ He _had_ to make a good impression.

Watari had been drilling him in manners and protocol for the last few months in preparation for this and L was sure he had already blown it before the conference began. 

The elevator continued it's ascent in awkward silence. The man, the infuriatingly handsome and well put together stranger, seemed content to ignore him. 

Perhaps that was for the best. 

No, this was unbearable. L hit the button for the next floor, even though he wasn't near his floor yet.

He'd take the stairs. Even if it meant he was a few minutes late he just couldn't bear this a moment longer--

"...Aren't we going to the same place?"

"Huh?"

"Your badge." 

L stared back, uncomprehending.

The stranger, his eyes were kind. 

L was excellent at reading people. He'd made a career out of it. There was none of the usual derision or mockery in his expression or tone that L had come to expect when butting heads with this institution and all its nonsensical rituals of respect and decorum. No, his gaze held only compassion and, for some inexplicable reason, L felt himself fighting back tears. 

Now of all the stupid times to get emotional... 

This was either the one truly kind man he'd encountered on this whole disaster of a trip or he was a truly skilled liar. He should not drop his guard, especially in front of such a man that he had already made a fool of himself in front of. 

"You're here for the conference too, right?"

L swallowed around the lump of anxiety in his throat.

_Oh no..._

"You're presenting, aren't you? It must be pretty stressful..."

L's mask must have cracked at that very moment because he could see the shift in the stranger's microexpressions change from simply kind to concerned and L could hardly bear it. 

Dammit, he was the world's greatest detective.

Even if his star no longer shined so brightly in these past five years--he'd become the doomed, mad Cassandra for the Kira case, his warnings unheeded and unbelieved... 

"Hey... breathe, alright?"

Was he not breathing? Was that why this man seemed to have stars around him? But damn, they seemed to fit. He looked like he should have stars around him. No, he _deserved_ to have stars around him....

"It's okay. It'll be okay. Mistakes happen, right? It's human. You dont have to run..." The man shared with him an oddly cryptic, almost self-deprecating smile. "Really, you don't have to hide from me." 

***

 **"...He seems to be doing better,"** Ryuk observed.

Light nodded, slightly almost imperceptibly in order to communicate that he'd heard him. 

It felt weird to be returning to such tactics after being able to operate right out in the open for so long. His Shinigami had been a big part of his life for five years now and thanks to Light's own ingenuity and changes in technology he'd been able to more easily include his partner as he went about his day. 

However it wouldn't make much sense to pretend to talk on the bluetooth now. To do so would indicate the person he was talking to was watching them and that would raise too many uncomfortable questions. 

The poor guy was already a bundle of nerves--undoubtedly from the stress of having to do a public presentation. No need to make him paranoid too.

Despite being rather skilled at it, Light was never real fond of such activities either but at least he had Ryuk there for support (and making funny faces in the back row) whenever he had to partake in one of these torturous things.

The poor guy's breathing seemed to have evened out and he appeared to be doing better. After he seemed to have gotten himself under some semblance of control well, it only felt polite to introduce himself.

Light stuck out his hand in western-style greeting. "I'm Yagami Light."

***

L fought to keep his recently regained control of his breathing because-- _Oh lord,_ he'd just made an ass of himself in front of the Representative for all of Japan... 

L swallowed again, and felt an odd warmth spreading through him and up into his cheeks as he accepted the man's hand.

"Ryuuzaki..." He said and then paused. If Light was one of the representatives... it's not like it would stay a secret for long. " _L,_ " L admitted. 

Thanks to some dumb identity theft scandal some years ago (one of his former successors thought it would be quite funny to use his "good name" when committing petty crimes) L had been forced to come forward as himself to INTERPOL.

Then the bureaucrats insisted he continue to meet them in person despite both the physical danger it posed to his own person and how negligent it was of his own mental and psychology needs. It didn't seem to matter what percentage of impaired he was doing things "normally."

 _They might even prefer it,_ L thought cynically. 

It probably would benefit some of the higher-ups if he was discredited or conveniently killed given the skeletons in their own closets... 

"L, huh?" Light repeated without recognition and L considered that maybe the higher-up's could keep a secret after all. "Well, I'm sure you'll do _great_ at the conference today, Ryuuzaki-san. I look forward to hearing from you."

Right, the conference.

Light had been a handsome.. uh, a _decent_ distraction but now he had to go back to worrying about that. Right... Now he just had to go in there and convince a bunch of suits that someone was murdering criminals through unknown means. Someone the Internet had already dubbed "Kira..." He had to convince them this time even when most of them wouldn't even hear it the many times he'd tried to present it to them before... 

L had a sinking feeling he'd have an easier time convincing them that extraterrestrials existed and currently walked the earth... 

**"Poor guy's still nervous,"** Ryuk observed. 

Light placed (what he hoped was) a comforting hand on the trembling man's shoulder. 

"Hey... you got this." 

***

Oh, look at him--the "mighty L" brought low by the prospect of public speaking. L never felt more pathetic in his life but truthfully he probably wouldn't have been half as afraid of actually facing Kira himself...

This felt absurd. He'd done countless presentations like this before, just through the computer, in the safety of his hotel room away from judging looks and potential assassins... 

Shockingly being down on himself wasn't really making him feel any better. Yet somehow this stranger's kind words did. 

"I... Thank you, Yagami-san."

"Ah... Light, please," he laughed musically. "Yagami-san is my father." 

"I, yes... I'll see you around, Light-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

The conference didn't seem to improve from there. 

Pep talks from kind strangers aside, it didn't seem to matter that L had shown himself, tamed his wild hair, or worn this wretched stuffy suit for this conference, or that he and Warari had made slides, graphs, and visual aids that helped explain everything in simple terms--no one seemed to take his conclusions seriously. 

(No, that wasn't true the only one paying attention was the man from the elevator, but surely _that_ was just out of pity...)

***

Light watched, astounded, fascinated, and with growing horror as the man from the elevator laid out in his presentation--Kira's m.o., Kira's victims, and Kira's likely psychological profile. Kira's judgements displayed as neatly in rows on an Excel spreadsheet as they did within the bleeding ledger lines of his own notebook. 

_He knows. Holy shit! He knows..._

**"What are you going to do, Light-o?"**

That was a good question--what _was_ he going to do?

On the one hand someone investigating him could only mean trouble for him, even if he'd felt that one day this would be inevitable. But on the other...

Light felt seen, which should have been a bad thing but... It got lonely sometimes and as dangerous as this was for him Light couldn't help but feel somewhat delighted, _giddy_ even, at the notion that another human had actually noticed and _appreciated_ what he was doing. 

L _had_ seemed impressed with his work, even as he'd tried to hammer home just how dangerous Kira was. Light was sure he wasn't imagining the admiration when he spoke of his "profiled killer's" cunning and intelligence... 

Light could freely admit, though a God he might be, he was also human--and had a bit of a praise kink. L had praise for Kira even as he condemned him... 

That was interesting.

As for L... well, he seemed a decent guy, aside from this pesky hobby of his that involved hunting him. Really, Light would hate to have to kill his greatest fan...

No, killing L would only serve to draw attention to his theories, theories INTERPOL seemed content to ignore, so taking any action against him would be counterproductive. Besides, Light would prefer to avoid killing innocents if it could be at all avoided. 

"What I'm going to do, Ryuk... is let him be. As things stand, he's no threat to us." 

**"If you're sure..."**

Light nodded. 

Even if things got too hot (which Light didn't think they would given how INTERPOL refused to even acknowledge Kira's existence) Ryuk had once told him there was a place of honor reserved for him in the Shinigami Realm so he always had _that_ as plan B... 

It had been unnerving at first to hear what L knew and to see his divine work displayed as if he was some common murderer but as the presentation went on Light couldn't help but get excited at the sheer brilliance of this man and... 

_He understood him._

Ryuk was a dear but he was a Shinigami. And while Light thought of him as a lifesaver when he wanted someone to talk to about all this, Ryuk couldn't always understand why certain things (like for instance _killing_ ) were a big deal for humans. 

Ryuk didn't always understand the sacrifices he was making. 

L though... he understood what he was trying to do. Or at the very least he was _so close_ to getting it... 

***

Just when L thought this day couldn't get any worse these stupid loafers Watari made him wear to this thing caught on a slippery patch of floor causing him to trip. His carefully prepared reams of notes spilled and scattered across the floor. 

Still, as humiliating as it was, L supposed he should count his blessings that this happened after rather than before the conference... 

"Oh hey--here, let me help you with that."

Oh lord, it was the man from the elevator again. (And he'd seen him embarrass himself _again_ \--would this torture never end?!) What was his...?

"...Light?" 

***

 **"You really do care about him, don't you?"** Ryuk observed as Light assisted L in picking up his charts and case notes (not even bothering to try and sabotage it.) 

He might have thought it strange, that Light still liked this awkward disaster of a man, even with the potential threat he represented to him, to _Kira_ , but Ryuk could kind of understand though--after all he'd fallen head over heals for Light despite the potential danger falling for a human posed to a Shinigami. To a Shinigami, perhaps to both of them, that was just what _love was._

Still Ryuk couldn't help but be a bit concerned as he watched his human becoming smitten for the guy hunting him. 

Jealousy didn't really enter into it, or at least that's what Ryuk told himself. He just wanted Light to be happy. Even if they hadn't seriously brought another into their relationship before (occasional fake girlfriends aside) they both understood this to be an open relationship. 

At first this had been an arrangement born of boredom and convenience which had evolved into something more. Ryuk knew it would be selfish of him to expect Light to remain monogamous when he himself had had his share of multiple partners throughout his immortal lifetime. And Light had a human life. If he lived long enough it would be expected of him to find a human partner someday--a human wife or if Light was feeling bold enough to show at least a _part_ of his true self a human husband. 

Still... **"Just be careful, alright?"**

Light inclined his head slightly to indicate he'd heard him.

Ryuk observed the scene and the dejected look on the disaster of a detective's face and he supposed he didn't seem real threatening at the moment. In fact, Ryuk thought he looked like someone had just eaten all his apples in front of him. 

**"Ah... The poor guy's having a rough time, isn't he?"**

Light hummed in agreement.

 **"...Maybe he'd like some apples?"** Ryuk suggested. After all that always cheered _him_ up... 

"That's... not a bad idea," Light muttered aloud then, making a halfway gesture of pretending to speak it into the bluetooth before just deciding to pass it off as talking to himself.

"L, uh... Would you like to join us--uh _me_ for lunch?" Light asked as he offered him a hand up off the floor. 

L accepted the offered help, though somewhat warily "I... I don't know..." 

On the one hand he was quite hungry and he kind of liked this guy for some inexplicable reason (which was weird because L didn't really like anyone and this guy had watched him be embarrassed again and again--by all rights he should resent him or at least want to avoid him and yet, well, he'd just been so damn _nice..._ ) but on the other, he didn't want to tempt fate. Every moment he spent here wasn't just humiliating but also potentially dangerous for him. Being in a public place when one had as many enemies as L did just wasn't wise by any stretch of the imagination. He really should get going... 

L's stomach audibly growled. 

Light laughed, and L flushed as he felt his stomach drop for other reasons. "Come on--it's on me."

"I..." 

(Damn this man, damn him and his, pretty, pretty eyes--such a striking shade of brown--almost liquid gold...)

"...Okay."

*** 

L had loaded up his plate with cookies before remembering where he was. The agents and personnel around him were giving him the dirtiest looks. 

_Oh no..._

Should he try to put them back? 

No, that would be unsanitary. He would have to eat them now and let them see what a freak he was-- 

He knew he shouldn't have come... 

L startled when Light abruptly moved beside him, grabbing a handful of cookies and put them on his own plate and then glared balefully around the room as if daring anyone to say anything. 

Miraculously, that seemed to diffuse the situation and everyone returned their attention to their own plates and their own business. Still, L felt profound relief when Light found them a seat in a private corner of the in-agency cafe, away from all of them--the agents and bureaucrats who clearly had it out for him. 

***

"...I thought you did a great job today." 

"Light, please, it was a disaster," L grumbled around his mouthful of cookies. 

"But your theories--it was such a well presented argument..." 

"Pfft. Well you're the only one who thought so." 

This... seemed okay... Maybe Light didn't even remember, hadn't even heard him making a fool of himself during the whole the elevator incident... 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about them. It's just politics. Unfortunately your theories are unlikely to gain traction here. I mean, I know the prevailing sentiment among the attendees--They all see the deaths of criminals as a happy coincidence..."

L unconsciously crushed the cookie he was holding in his fist _"Happy?"_

That had clearly been the wrong thing to say but Light couldn't help but continue to put his foot in his mouth. 

It wasn't logical. He knew he should stop, abort, pull-back but.. He just _felt it._ L was so close to _getting it..._ And that yearning to be understood--it must have momentarily overrode his common sense. Because this man could understand, he was so close to grasping it and if he could be understood... it would be worth it. Even if it made him suspicious. Even if... 

"...Even if it was a person behind this phenomenon... do you really think it's such a bad thing?" Light asked quietly, suddenly focused on his own untouched plate of cookies.

"...So you support Kira?" 

"Uh...not exactly…? But I'm just saying... uh, I'm afraid that you'll find it is not an uncommon opinion. If you ask around you will indeed find that is the prevailing sentiment among INTERPOL. " Light deflected, "I'm afraid you'll find you are the aberrant one here. I mean, I wonder why you are set against him? If he's taking out bad guys--" 

L frowned. Okay, so he had horrible opinions about Kira... but other than _that_ blazing red flag he seemed a decent guy. L could work on him, show him why Kira was wrong and then perhaps Light's insight regarding INTERPOL and Kira might prove illuminating... 

"It's still murder--" 

"Is it just because it's not you, Mr. L? I asked around about you, after you gave your presentation." 

_Oh no..._

He kind of liked Light, even despite his horrible opinions. He could work on that, L was sure he could change his mind if he had enough time--but had he already been poisoned against him? 

"My dad had a lot to say about you--uh, he's the Chief at the NPA. Normally he'd attend these things but they're kind of swamped with work right now. Is it true that you frequently break the law to solve your cases?" 

L felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

"I mean, that's not great, you know, but... to stop the worst criminals? I can kind of understand..." 

L swallowed, around a suddenly dry throat which he was sure had nothing to do with the cookies he was compulsively eating that now tasted like ashes in his mouth. 

"What are you saying, Light?" 

"I guess... Just... How is that any different? Than Kira?" 

_"What."_

"In fact, I would even wonder if _you_ were Kira if..." 

**"Uh... You might wanna back off Light, he looks pretty mad,"** Ryuk warned. 

Oh... He did. 

Perhaps he'd been too excited about the prospect of sharing when he should be exercising more caution...

 _Oh damn, he's cute though.._ the pink tinge of silent fury that crept across the detective's face made him look more alive. The way his dark hair fell into his face.. _that's just so hot..._

Light couldn't help but to let some of his true self shine through just then, and settled for smirking at L from across the table.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He is the most infuriating--_

Oh this was just his luck given the way his day was going. 

And now he was smirking... What the hell was that even about? This man, this beautiful infuriating man--L was torn between either wanting to leap across the table and kick him... or grabbing him by the tie and kissing him... either way it would knock the disgusting smirk from his face...

But as if he'd ever be so bold. 

L scowled but remained seated, kept his hands (and feet) to himself and settled for jamming another tasteless cookie into his mouth.

"...If what?" L dared to ask once he'd calmed himself somewhat. 

"Hmmm?" Light smiled enigmatically.

"If _what_ , Light?"

"Uh... Anyway I think your theories have merit. In fact I think almost everything you said was correct--"

 _"Why?!"_ L demanded, exploding up onto the table and Light was thrown by the sudden open hostility.

Light could feel his brain stalling again at the sight. Ryuk aside, it was rare to find another man who could fluster him so thoroughly. Usually only Ryuk's growled commands could do it for him. It had never happened with another human before...

Light froze at the sight of the other man's tense frame and aggressive crouch, his countenance near snarling with his dark mane falling in his face and glaring at him with those intense black eyes.

_Oh FUCK he's hot..._

_"Why would you believe me,"_ L hissed, grabbing him by the tie. 

And then for that moment it was like his brain had switched off entirely...

"Its because... because _I am Kira._ " 

**"Oh no, Light you didn't just... _no..._ I can't believe you just..."**

_"...shit."_ he couldn't believe he'd just done that either. 

L scowled, releasing him, and abruptly began gathering his things. 

"...Very funny." 

_"...What?"_

"I knew it. You're making fun of me." 

"What? _No..._ " 

L abruptly got up from their table and shoved as many cookies as he could into his pockets while quietly lamenting the fact that the pockets on this awful suit weren't as deep as those in his jeans. 

_"I..."_

"I thought you were different. My mistake." 

That was clearly what this was. Light had just been mocking him this entire time. And as if _Kira_ would just up and admit he was Kira--the whole notion was absurd... 

"L, wait..." 

"It was a _pleasure_ talking to you," L snarled out sarcastically as he stormed out of the cafe, ignoring the other man's pleading look and open, half-grasping hand. 

***

 **"What the hell?! To try and impress a boy? Really, Light? _Really?_ "**

"I know, okay?" 

**"Light, honey, you were thinking with the wrong head..."**

"Yeah, I know, Ryuk. That was stupid. _I get it._ I know I shouldn't have done that but--"

 **"No buts! This is the guy looking to _execute you,_ remember?"** Ryuk admonished with obvious worry. 

Perhaps coasting by, unchallenged for five years had gone to Light's head...

"Yeah, _I know…"_

**"Then why?"**

Light wrung his hands through his hair. "I don't know, okay? It's just like... I thought he _got me,_ you know? I mean he was _so close_ to getting it. To... to understanding me." 

_**"Light..."**_

"And, it would be okay, wouldn't it? Even if he did try and arrest me... you always said there was a place for me in your world-- I always figured we could go there if things got too hot. 

**"Yeah. 'Cause you're a fine Shinigami--there's a place in the Shinigami Realm for you _after you die._** " 

Light swallowed _"Oh…"_

**"Light, don't scare me like that again, please. I'd rather see you enjoy your years on earth than joining me in the realm of the dead so soon. Don't make me have to write it now."**

"I... Yeah… I guess we got lucky that he refused to believe it."

***

Light froze in the hallway when he spotted L impatiently waiting for an elevator and just watched him for a moment that felt like eternity. 

It was painful but he probably should avoid him now.

Light gave a last yearning glance backwards before walking the other way. 

It would be for the best if L just thought he was just a jerk and not...

_He'd been such an idiot--_

**"Woah, is that like a caramel apple? Or your notebook watch? You humans are so clever combining things..."** Ryuk remarked beside him. 

"Uh.. What? What are yout alking about, Ryuk?" Light asked quietly. 

**"Oh right, you can't see it-- I'll describe it to you, then? You see that guy over there? The one kinda walking towards L with the umbrella? Well It's not really an umbrella. Or not just an umbrella, it's a gun, really--"**

Light felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. 

**"Or like... a gun umbrella? How does that even work? Anyway I thought it was interesting... Light?**

Down the hall just then the assassin had abandoned all pretense that it was just an umbrella and had it aimed directly at L's head.

"E sends her regards."


	3. Chapter 3

Light silently thanked Ryuk while running, both for the current warning and for that very cool and useful birthday present his Shinigami had dropped him a few years back... 

This gift was one Light had never asked for, had sworn he would never trade for, but was still given to him with a wink and a nudge, and the unspoken knowledge he could never properly acknowledge this gift without putting his partner in danger from unnamed powers in the World of the Dead. 

Light knew that this gift would have normally cost him dearly--but instead they were freely given as a token of affection from his Shinigami. 

It warmed Light to his very soul to know that Ryuk, even if he didn't fully understand things like morality and justice, didn't realize the scope of his sacrifice or his vision for the world, even if he couldn't fully conceive of the utopia he would one day create, his partner _believed in him_. He believed enough to bend the rules and to risk retribution for his sake. 

And just like that, he truly had divine power, the sight of a God to go with the first Gift, the power to kill--gifts that Light took as evidence that at least in Ryuk's eyes, he was unique and special.

( _...Chosen._ )

He was a God on Earth, practically a Shinigami himself--all that was missing was the wings, really. (He couldn't wait to get the wings...) 

Though Ryuk's gifts might have, admittedly, given him a bit of a complex, gaining the Eyes from his Shinigami who had previously insisted they would cost him dearly (the big ole softie) had imparted the lesson that it could never hurt to be on good terms with people. Or Shinigami for that matter. 

The Eyes were a great help with that. Of course they were useful when acting as Kira as well but Light more frequently appreciated them in the more mundane aspects of his life. He didn't have to bother with contact lenses anymore and they were very helpful for appearing to remember names, something Light had long struggled with. Not an issue when killing criminals broadcast on the news, of course--their mugshots were often clearly broadcast right along with the names and he didn't have to remember the faces for more than a few seconds for the Death Note to do its magic, but it had been a source of embarrassment when he couldn't remember the name of someone he knew and worked with for over six months.

But now he knew everyone's name. It did wonders in making him appear to be less abrasive and more of a team player, even though he still didn't particularly like people. 

Light clicked his watch shut. The deed was done but back in real time, with the gunman advancing, L didn't have 40 seconds.

And while what he had written should be physically possible he'd rather not just leave it to chance. Light had learned through his experiments that sometimes the Death Note had limits and sometimes it was up to him to change the parameters to determine that something _wasn't_ impossible.

***

L had frozen in terror, a million scenarios flitted through his mind and were discarded just as quickly. It was no use. He was going to die--

Someone slammed into the other man.

Out of all the scenarios L had considered to escape his fate being rescued hadn't really occurred to him.

Watari was not in the building and had pulled back on his protection in order to better allocate resources towards Wammy's House and putting a stop to rogue successors. Despite L's arguments to the contrary he'd insisted that L would be "safe" or at least safe enough in this building full of the world's top police agents. But L still hadn't considered this possibility--no one even _liked him_ here...

_"Come on!"_

"...Light?"

L blinked in confusion and watched as if disconnected from the scene as Light staggered to his feet, grabbed his hand and pulled them both into the waiting elevator and away from the gunman--the gunman who seemed oddly immobilized for some reason.

Whatever mysterious force was holding back the gunman seemed to release him just as the elevator doors began to close.

L watched in wide-eyed horror as the gunman retrieved his weapon but at the last moment pointed the gun not at them but at his own head. The doors closed but not before the spray of blood hit them.

"Ugh, gross!" Light couldn't help the relief that colored his voice upon counting down to zero and the doors closed on the grisly scene he'd hastily designed. "You okay?" He asked L while producing a handkerchief from his suit coat and wiping the blood from his face. He offered another one to L, crouching down to where L sat, shaken on the elevator floor.

L hesitated--he shouldn't, it was evidence... and Light should _know that--_

"I… yeah," L replied, when he thought he could muster an acceptably steady voice. He accepted the handkerchief, and Light's help in cleaning the splatter from his face when his hands wouldn't stop trembling...

 _E... Enigma. So she's still alive. And now has followers fanatical enough that they are willing to die for her? And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, or weirder… And then there's Light.._ L chewed the inside of his cheek in vexation, Light's behavior was the most confusing of all--he made fun of him and then he rescued him?

No, that didn't matter now.

Whatever issues Light had… L couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at the sight of a friendly face, even if that reaction was also highly illogical. 

Shouldn't he be more suspicious of this stranger who, absurdly, actually seemed to like him? And the fact that they kept meeting… was it truly a coincidence or was he working with E? 

No... Light just didn't seem the type to be E's minion. There were always ways of course--coercion, blackmail, manipulation… 

But given what he knew of Light in the short time he'd known him--he knew that the man had a strong (albeit warped) sense of justice and reliable support system L didn't think he'd fall victim to any of the usual tricks E knew, (that Wammy had taught her…) 

_A strong, but warped sense of justice, prideful, recklessly brave, childish and immature, and is unbothered by the deaths of criminals..._

L bit his lip as he realized the similarities Light shared with his profile _(his Kira)_ , wishing dearly he had a sweet on hand to occupy his lonely mouth as he mulled over those red flags again. 

But Light _wasn't_ Kira. 

He _couldn't_ be. 

His prank pseudo-confession was proof of that. 

_His Kira_ wouldn't do that. 

But perhaps Light could prove an asset in finding Kira? 

...No, he was getting way ahead of himself. And that whole notion depended on being able to entice Light away from a distinguished career in law enforcement to chase ghosts with him. 

Fat chance of that happening anyway. 

In any case, he should focus on the present moment instead of imagining scenarios that would never happen. Hell, he might as well waste brain power on planning their wedding. 

_Oh._

They'd have to have a big cake, wouldn't they? 

_Stop this. Remember this morning? In this very elevator? Saying "I love you" to someone else? He's very obviously taken._

_Hell, why even entertain the thought? Are you really so rattled from yet another near death experience? You know that's not for L. L works alone. L is a symbol. L is an idea. L is not allowed distractions, not allowed to be human, not allowed to have connections that enemies (or Watari) can exploit._

_And as if anyone would ever be interested in you anyway._

_No, L is only meant to be a tool for justice..._

_(Because that's working out SO well for you, isn't it?)_

_In any case this inconvenient... attraction, surely it's a trauma response brought on by this brush with death. It will likely fade when I am no longer in his proximity._

Light sagged against the elevator wall beside him and let out a mad bark of a laugh. "Yeah… I can't believe I did that either." 

"...You're a cop right? NPA?" 

"Yeah... But I usually do desk work. You know… nerd division…" Light explained, without derision, but in a voice that made it clear to L he was used to dumbing down his discourse for those around him. 

"Intelligence," L realized. "You just… you rushed that guy--that wasn't real smart you know," L's mouth somehow said when all he really wanted to ask was 'why?' 

_Why would you do that? Why for me? You don't even know me--_

Light snorted, "Yeah… I suppose... This sort of thing…" he laughed again, this time softly and L felt entranced by the sound of it. "...this is not what I usually do. I don't know..." 

No, his reactions now and in the moment had been too raw for this all to be pre-planned. He clearly wasn't some mole working for E. No matter how skilled an actor there was no way he was faking this--the fear, the relief afterwards, the concern... 

That puzzled L--why was he so concerned about him? Why risk his life for him? He didn't even know him? It wasn't for the respect of his title--Light hadn't even heard of L the title before today and besides his name no longer carried the weight it once had and probably never would unless he could somehow manage to produce Kira in the flesh and prove his theories to the world. 

L didn't understand Light's motives at the moment, which unsettled him, but he could tell Light was not trying to deceive him--at least not about this. 

He… seemed genuine. 

But then he also had seemed so genuine even when mocking his work and spouting that nonsense about being Kira… 

So perhaps L should amend that previous thought--Light seemed as genuine as a skilled liar (like he was, like _they were_ ) could be. 

For whatever reason it seemed Light genuinely did want to be his friend--which was unfortunate because L didn't have friends. 

He couldn't afford to because anyone unlucky enough to get close to him ended up getting killed. He couldn't do that again. Aiber had had a wife, a family. L hadn't even known that about him until the man's funeral. The man took a bullet for him when yet another of Watari's students went insane for some reason… 

That had perplexed L, he'd tried to maintain his distance as Watari had always taught him--from both the successor program and his allies. True, Aiber had been a treasured ally but they hadn't even been _that_ close... or so L had thought. 

But perhaps that's why he felt so at ease around Light, despite the warning signs. L supposed he kind of reminded him of Aiber-- they had similar vibes--that perplexing caring even though neither really had any _reason_ to care about him as far as L could tell. And, L realized, there was another similarity. In Light, L recognized a similar veneer to that of his conman ally--that of a skilled liar living some kind of double life… 

_(Kira.)_

_No... that's quite impossible. Kira wouldn't up and confess to me like that. Besides there are plenty of reasons to lie that don't involve mysterious heart attacks. Light was talking to **someone** on the bluetooth… Perhaps, like Aiber, he has a wife too, despite his obvious preferences..._

"Ryuuzaki, uh... I--I'm sorry… about earlier, I didn't mean to mock you like that...it's just… it's been an odd day--" 

L studied him carefully. "Yes, I suppose it has…" 

The apology was genuine but L still got the sense he was obfuscating something. 

Even so, L's gut was telling him he could trust Light. His social skills might be close to nonexistent but he was rarely wrong when it came to reading people. Whatever other vices or sins he carried, L was fairly confident that Light had no desire to harm him. 

Still, L was wary given that people who claimed to want to be his friend typically turned out to be either future enemies or future victims and he didn't want another life on his conscience. 

Suddenly, the elevator ground to a screeching halt in between floors and L was then hit with the full gravity of the situation. 

It was already too late. 

Whatever Light's motives, it seemed the mere act of wanting to be L's friend had already doomed him. 

"What the hell--?" Light stood up and seem to glare at the walls in annoyance of their soon to be metal coffin. 

Enigma was after _him._ After _L._ She had no reason to target Light. 

Now because of his kind deed he was in all likelihood going to die here with him. 

"Light… I-I'm so sorry," L rasped as the elevator creaked ominously. 

"...Huh?" 

If L had been thinking clearly and had not just been so desperate to get away from the danger he would have never taken the elevator and advised Light to do the same. 

Surely E would never be content to just send one assassin his way, she loved drama, and she'd clearly found minions that would rather fall on their sword then fail. And in here they were like sitting ducks, fish in the barrel, chocolate puddings in Wammy's fridge... 

"My successor, ex-student, is trying to kill me," L explained, shaken. "They still are. And I know how they're going to do it. They're going to drop the elevator--" 

".. an easy way to make it look like an accident," Light finished the thought for him with dawning understanding. 

L nodded. "I'm so sorry..." he said again, head bowed so that his hair fell in his face. "I've drawn you into this too--" 

"This isn't your fault," Light insisted, so dreadfully naive. 

Oh but it was. Didn't he see? 

"I'm sorry you ever met me," L whispered, full of regret. 

"Hey!" L startled as Light grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't say that! And stop being such a downer. We're getting out of here," he insisted. 

"Really? And how do you propose we do that? Perhaps we shall sprout a pair of wings?" L asked sarcastically. 

"Working on it," Light muttered seriously as he began looking for a way out. 

The doors wouldn't open and were facing the wall between floors anyway but maybe... 

**"There's a service hatch up here,"** Ryuk announced. 

Light grinned at the good news "See? Don't count us out just yet," Light attempted to assure L before addressing Ryuk. "Does it open?" 

"What? Light? Does _what_ open?" 

Oh, right... the bluetooth, he must have called someone for help. L didn't want to crush his hopes but he knew that it was highly unlikely help would make it in time. 

However... 

Frankly, L was surprised E or any of her people hadn't blocked the signal. That seemed a major oversight on their part. Just to check for himself, L attempted to contact Watari just then, only to discover the signal was indeed jammed. 

L's head slowly turned, wide eyes widening further as he regarded his elevator companion who was currently having a rather animated conversation with the empty air. 

Light was _not_ talking on a bluetooth. 

"...Could you fly us both out?" 

_He's mad... I'm sharing a metal coffin with a madman._

**"...There's no rule specifically against it but I could potentially get in trouble if there's no plausible excuse--"**

"What if...?" Light retrieved one of the apples from his bag and shoved it into L's hands. "Hold that for me, won't you?" Light asked L before turning back to Ryuk or, as L perceived it, to bargain with the wall. 

"Wha--Light?! This is hardly a time to be thinking about food," L exclaimed, voice strained. 

**"Yeah... yeah! That works!"** Ryuk announced. 

Saving humans wasn't something Shinigami were supposed to do. 

But apples? 

The King himself would overlook all the rules when apples were on the line. 

Ryuk nodded, **"I can fly you guys out."**

"Sweet! Okay L, don't drop that. Hold onto that apple like your life depends on it--" 

"Are you pranking me _again? Now?_ " 

"...And like _my life_ depends on it," said, holding his gaze 

It was disarming to notice both the sincerity and concealed terror in his eyes. 

Whatever Light was trying to do--he wasn't _joking_. 

"...okay." 

The elevator creaked and swayed dangerously and L closed his eyes in resignation. He knew it was inevitable. He didn't want to live the hell of having to see and calculate every aspect of his own death. 

In doing so he'd missed seeing the service hatch being opened, merely wincing at the sound of metal being ripped asunder. 

Surely it wasn't long now... 

But L supposed he could humor Light in his last moments if he thought apples were some magic talisman against the effects of gravity he supposed he could hold his apple. He kept hold of the apple even as Light moved in to embrace him. 

L's breath hitched, unused to the physical contact but for some reason having no desire to kick this person initiating it away. Light might be mad but at least he was sincere. All told, he was not the worst person to die with. 

"Hold on tight." 

L nodded, he wasn't going anywhere... 

As the elevator began it's freefall, L was alarmed to realize they were not falling with it as they were both lifted upwards through the service hatch by an invisible force that flew them through the darkness to safety.


End file.
